Bionicle and the Innerworld
by scouttroop
Summary: The toa nuva have enter the innerworld and they know about human beings because they co-exist with them. All completed. TahuXGali HunterXCorona
1. Bionicle and the world

_**Bionicle and the Inner world Chapter 1**_

**Okay after all those adventures that the Toa Nuva been here a new one they enter the Inner world of the spider riders well the toa nuva knowns about Human being because they co-exist Hunter Steel's people.**

Good morning _**Takanuva**_ , said _**Gali**_ waking the Toa of light up.

Morning _**Gali**_ , said _**Takanuva**_ still feeling a little sleepy.

Come Turaga _**Vakama**_ is waiting for at the Coliseum , said _**Gali**_.

Why is he waiting there anyway?

Training _**Takanuva **_, said _**Gali**_.

As soon they got there they see _**Onua**_ and _**Lewa**_ challenging each other.

_**Onua**_ lets if you can dodge this. _**Lewa**_ blasted leafs at _**Onua**_ but he used rocks to block it.

_**Tahu**_ , _**Pohatu**_ , _**Kopaka**_ , _**Gali**_, and_** Takanuva**_ watch them. _**Onua**_ then blast his energy at _**Lewa**_ well he hit then crashed in wall. But inside something interesting is in there.

Lets go said _**Takanuva**_ to all the Toa nuva.

_**Onua**_ steps in to help _**Lewa**_ up , you okay _**Lewa**_? Thanks to you it seems will having another adventure , yeah right said _**Lewa**_ acting a little furious.

Let me guess this a gate way to another world huh? Said _**Kopaka **_curious. Yes _**Kopaka**_ it is to another world but different from ours. Oh right sorry I ask _**Gali**_.

_**Pohatu **_I hope know how open this portal. Yes I'm on it. Well it seems that when starts walking to it some how open a gate way so the Toa nuva all got suck into it. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh said _**Lewa**_ shouting with the other Toa nuva. A few hours later they landed.

Oh what a drop , yeah tell me about it _**Tahu**_ just where are doesn't look like Mata nui or Voya nui even Metru nui and Karda nui.

While _**Gali**_ ask for answers for were they are _**Takanuva**_ then answers. We are in the inner world everybody a world with humans and insects. Wait we co-exist with humans at are world but we heard a lot about them , said Onua.

Well this is all different _**Onua**_ we will explore this world we will find heroes and evil beings calling themselves invectids. Okay Toa nuva lets move out. Hey _**Takanuva**_ we know humans right , said _**Lewa**_.

Yeah we do humans at are world know about us but here it's different.

_**Takanuva**_ wonders what will happen if they encounter humans of the innerworld even spider riders will they welcome or they will call them enemies?

Next chapter: innerworld human encounter.


	2. Innerworld humain encounter

**Innerworld human encounter**

**Ok I been away for while well now im back heres is the next chapter were the toa nuva meets humans of the innerworld. I don't own Bionicle or spider riders.**

The toa nuva walks over the grass and flowers of the innerworld but for

**Takanuva **he is more worried what will happen when they encounter any humans of the innerworld.

Hey **Takanuva **you look worried about something what's wrong tell me , **Gali **ask **Takatuva **her question he reply to her.

It's the humans here innerworld that's worrying me , we know humans and matoran back at our world look up to us but here humans don't know us here even the heroes called the spider riders never seen people like us before , said **Takanuva**.

Wait if they have soldiers they might attack us here , **Kopaka** ask **Takanuva**.

Correct **Kopaka **, said **Takanuva.**

Hey there a village down there let's check it , **Pohatu **said to the other toa nuva.

Well just before be careful before something happens ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Takanuva** was suddenly hit by something before he finish his words.

What was that , **Onua** ask everyone.

Who are guys are working with the infectids , said the voice of a women.

No were not the spider riders nemesis , said **Kopaka **feeling a little mad. We are the Toa Nuva from outer worlds , said **Gali **explaining.

Hey that's were that new spider rider **Hunter steel** come from , said **Cena **and **Mina.**

Yes that's we know in fact he seen in action before , said **Takanuva.**

Well find him and the others because we need talk to him before something bad happens , said **Takanuva**.

Next chapter: Rahkshi vs Spider riders

and Vorahk mind link.


	3. Rahkshi vs spider riders

**Rahkshi vs Spider riders**

**And Vorahk mind link.**

**Okay here is chapter 3 this the Rahkshi faces the Spider riders and Rahkshi Vorahk has a mind with 1 rider. Oh I don't own bionicle or spider riders.**

While the toa nuva are off looking for **Hunter Steel **they have little problem behind there backs.

A dark portal has and the 6 Rahkshi has followed them , looks like trouble for both teams of the outerworld and the innerworld.

Oh so this is the innerworld , said **Turahk**.

It has humans and maybe some spider riders too I can poison , said **Lerahk**.

Yesssssssss I have a mind link with one female rider so torture her mind , **Vorahk** said in very scary way.

Well I see arachna castle now **Vorahk** I bet **Hunter Steel **is not gonna be impress to see us again and that were here in the innerworld , said Turahk pointing staff at the location.

WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO AND ATTACK!!!!!!!!!

**Kuurahk** shouted at the other rahkshi so loud.

Oh right already let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Said **Turahk**.

Mean while **Kopaka** was watching everything he saw has tell the others.

Hey **Takanuva** I found arachna castle but the rahkshi are heading and **Vorahk **said he has a mind link with a female spider riders.

They must have followed us here **Kopaka** and I think he is talking about **Corona** , said **Takanuva**.

But how can that be he mind link with **Corona **, **Gali**

That's what were gonna find out let's move , said **Takanuva**.

At **Hunter's **point he was training with spider **Shadow**.

Hey **Shadow** I doing better like before , said **Hunter** to **Shadow**.

Just as **Shadow** was going to say something **Magma** to come inside he said there was something wrong with **Corona** and **Hunter** is started to have worry feeling.

When they all got in **Hunter** and **Shadow** sees **Corona** putting both of her hands in her head. That was not the only thing they saw her eyes was glowing green as well.

Then the alarm rang **Hunter** knows there is trouble outside.

**Corona** stay here , said **Hunter**. Ok , **Corona** reply to him

**Hunter** look , said **Igneous **pointing to 6 foes.

WAIT A MINUTE IT CAN'T BE , **Hunter **so loud everyone notice him.

Who are they **Hunter**? Sparkle ask him.

They are Rahkshi deadly creatures with powerful staff of power , said **Hunter ** explaining.

That's right **Hunter Steel** long time no see ,**Turahk** in a evil way.

Okay everyone that's **Turahk** , **Guurahk** , **Lerahk** , **Parahk** , **Vorahk** , and **Kuurahk **, **Hunter** introduce them all.

How do you know them? , ask **Lumen**.

Well back to where I come from a race called the bionicle co-exist my earthin race , said **Hunter**. Really said **Lumen** , yes really **Lumen**.

AHHHHHHHHHHH MY MIND HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Corona** burst out in her Spider rider form and still feels her head in pain.

What's causing all that pain? **Corona **ask.

And the answer is me **Vorahk**.

**Vorahk** your gonna pay for hurting **Corona **Let's ARACHNA POWER.

Okay when they finish transforming they blasted by the 6 rahkshi staffs they were only five spider riders because** Corona's** mind being totured and **Aqune** is still in the invectid side.

Well this is the last time your team fights **Hunter Steel **, said **Turahk **pointing his staff of fear at him.

Next chapter: the Toa nuva arrives.


	4. The Toa nuva arrives

**The Toa nuva arrives**

**Here's chapter 4 of my story were the Toa nuva arrives to the spider riders battle the the Rahkshi after this it's all finish then I will make their next adventure. Just want to let you know I don't own Bionicle or spider riders.**

I will never give up **Turahk **never , **Hunter **said those words he always use in front of the red Rahkshi.

Oh but I kind can make you give in when we all finish you off right guys?

Yeah!!!!!!!!!! All other Rahkshi screamed victory.

Well good bye spider riders.

Just as **Turahk** and the other Rahkshi were gonna kill **Hunter** and the rest of the spider riders a flash of light blinds eyes of the Rahkshi then the riders look up in the castle's roof and **Hunter **knows them and says there name.

TOA NUVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Great you're here to help.

Yes we are **Hunter Steel** , said **Takanuva**.

The Toa nuva blast them , said **Turahk**. So The Rahkshi combine there staff of powers to blast the Toa nuva.

AT ONE WE WILL PROTECT ALL HUMANS FROM THE FORCES OF EVIL!!!!!!!

All the six Toa nuva said there words and **Tahu **shield protected them all even the spider riders.

Know it's our turn Rahkshi , said **Takanuva**.

Oh noe not again , all the Rahkshi said scared.

Fire , Ice , Water , Wind , Earth , Stone , and Light.

The powerful blast of energy hits the Rahkshi sending flying.

THIS IS NOT OVER YET WE WILL BE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Said the **Lerahk **screaming.

Do you know what that means , ask **Lewa**.

We see them again , said **Gali**.

Well **Hunter **it's been a long time now , said **Takanuva**.

Way too long , said **Hunter **to **Takanuva**.

Friends of **Hunter Steel **we are the Toa nuva that's

**Tahu** toa of fire

**Kopaka **toa of ice

**Gali **toa of water

**Lewa **toa of air

**Onua** toa of earth

**Pohatu** toa of stone

and im **Takanuva **toa of light.

You all represent the elements right? **Sparkle **ask them

Yes we do now we will join together fight the brotherhood of Makuta , the dark hunters and your enemy the invectids.

You help us?

Of course **Hunter **after all there's a friend in need , said **Takanuva**.

**Okay im done with this I will be doing there next adventure soon.**


End file.
